


Little Do You Know

by MyladysBlackCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladysBlackCat/pseuds/MyladysBlackCat
Summary: Song Used: Little Do You Know by Alex and SierraMariBat Tag creator by OzmavItalize and bold is the memoryregular text is present
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 59
Collections: MariBat Collections





	Little Do You Know

Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories

_**”Why did he have to leave me. Was I not good enough?”** _

_**She giggles softly and holds his hand. “I love you. Forever and Always.”** _

  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time

_**She sits on a bench under a shaded tree drawing as he walks to her covering her eyes making her laugh. “Guess who.” His voice was cheery against her hair.** _

_**”Why couldn’t I be more confident in myself?” She sat on the floor of her apartment crying.** _

  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind

_**They laid on an empty place in the garden watching the clouds form into anything they imagined.** _

_**”Batman I can’t do this.” She dropped her hands not willing to fight anymore.  
I'm ready to forgive you, but forgetting is a harder fight** _

  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time

_**She went through photos of their long life together planning to have one of their own. “I can’t wait, they’re going to love this.”** _

_**“What was the point of being together if you didn’t trust me!?” She yelled holding herself. Tears streaming down her face.** _

I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait  
I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

_**“I love you Bruce. Oh lets do this for the wedding.” She holds a book of different themes, pointing to the third page of white and blue colors.** _

_**“Why are you always upset with me? What am I doing wrong?” She asked only to receive the same answer.** _

_**“It’s obvious! I don’t need to repeat myself with you.”  
** _

Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me

_**”Lets do this.” He says to her, holding her close assuring her it’ll be okay.** _

_**”I can’t do this anymore. Lets separate.” Looking down at his feet not wanting to make eye contact.** _

_**“Is it because we couldn’t change each other? Because you’re happier with her?” She stared at him fighting back the tears.  
** _

_**“I wanted to make this work, but we are nothing but friends.” His face cold and dismissive.**  
_

_  
_ Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies

 _ **“I’m sorry to do this to you.” Was all he said before walking away with a younger woman.**_ Little did he know they would see each other again. A decade later she sits in her apartment in Gotham drawing away in her studio watching the city pass. Nothing changed much since she last visited many years ago, but her heart had. She decided to take a walk going to the park, headphones in, and blocking the world as she took in inspiration. 

She sat in the middle of the park under a shaded tree and drew. Someone walked over giving her a gentle tap on the shoulder as she looked up removing her headphones. The kid was no more than a teenager, tall, thin, and looked like him. The teen talked to her for a while until a call for his name was heard and they both turned to the voice. There standing at a black car was him. The teen grabbed her hand and dragged her over excited to introduce the two. The kid looked between the two and smiled seeing their eyes wide in shock.

I'll wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

He pulled her into a hug, she hugged him in return and cried. He didn’t let her go, not even when the teenager slid into the car and waited. 

“I missed you Marinette.” He said in her hair.

“I missed you.” She said in his chest. He took her back to the manor and had a long needed talk. She was dropped off back at her apartment after dinner and curled up in her bed recollecting her memories. She turned on her phone and played one song before falling asleep. Listening to her memories play one last time.

I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
Love is here, and here to stay

Its been three years since then, a husband, several adopted children another on the way, She couldn’t have asked for a better ending. She laid with him in the bed resting her head on his chest as she hummed. 

  
So lay your head on me

  
Lay your head on me

  
So lay your head on me

  
'Cause little do you know  
“I love you 'til the sun dies.” He says aloud as she twines her fingers with his and they stroke her swollen stomach with their thumbs. 


End file.
